Ultimate Betrayal
by Punk Knut
Summary: What is the ultimate betrayal? It's the one thing no-one deserves. It scars you so deeply, yet these scars aren't physical, they're mental. How would you feel if your boyfriend was Sirius Black, one minute you're happy, the next your life doesn't seem wor
1. Unwanted Letters

Ultimate Betrayal  
  
~~~  
  
(Disclaimer: Most of the characters and places aren't mine. J.K has all the credit and that's how it should be.)  
  
A/N: This story just popped into my head one day while I was trying to sleep. You know those stories that just won't piss off? It's one of those. And I started writing and then my pen like wouldn't stop. I ended up going to sleep at like 6 am for two nights until I had to force myself to stop writing. So this is pre-writing on paper, normally it write straight from the heart and mind, but yeah, you get it.  
  
~~~  
  
Summary: Renae Sarai, in her 7th year at Hogwarts, girlfriend of Sirius Black, friend of the marauders and admired by the world's greasiest git, unfortunately. People say crushes are harmless, well in this case it's not. And that's exactly what this crush leads to a case, a rape case. MWPP Era, Rape, occasional OOC, you've been warned.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Smack! "Ouch! James, cut it out," Renae scowled at one of her close friends, James Potter. He had just kicked a football at Sirius, which hit Renae on the side of her short-dark haired head.  
  
James, running his hand through his unruly black hair, grinned, his smile reaching his dark brown eyes. "Sorry Belle, didn't see you there," James called from the other side of the pool. "Lob it back, Padfoot!" He raised a hand to catch the muggle football(soccer ball to those who keep forgetting they live in England, like me;).) they were playing with.  
  
James always called Renae, Belle. He said it was like the muggle fairytale Lily had told him, Beauty and the Beast. The girl's name was Belle and in the end of the story she ended up with the beast, whom James dubbed to be Sirius.  
  
Sirius and Renae had been dating since the end of their sixth-year, which everyone seemed to find quite fascinating, as they had always had Sirius down as a player, yet the end of sixth year had been six months ago.  
  
James began teaching Peter how to catch the football, as he was supposed to be the goalie. Peter wasn't very good at muggle sports, actually he wasn't good at any sports, being kind of short and chubby.  
  
Sirius turned and sat behind Renae on her pool-side plastic chair. Renae was sitting on the end of the chair, quill in hand, writing in her notebook. She always seemed to be writing something in there.  
  
Sirius used to ask about it continually in their first month of dating, but after a while he seemed to get the drift that he was just going to get the same answer, no matter how many times he asked.  
  
"Babe," Sirius complained. "Come and sit back here with me."  
  
Renae sighed and closed her notebook, setting her quill on top of it. She muttered her locking spell, which no-one heard, even if they had it only worked with Renae's voice. Her note book was private.  
  
She leant back onto Sirius' chest as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tiny squeeze.  
  
They were staying at Potter Manor over the Christmas holidays, the best part about it was that Mr. and Mrs. Potter had unexpectedly been called away from home, leaving six teenagers to care for themselves; Big mistake.  
  
"Let's go swimming," Renae said, pulling Sirius to his feet, after getting to her own, and pulled him towards the pool.  
  
"But Babe," Sirius said, only just allowing her to pull him towards the pool. "I haven't applied your lotion yet."  
  
Renae slapped him arm, more for his mischeivious grin than his comment.  
  
She turned towards the pool and dived in, purposely getting alot of water on Lily and Remus as their argument over homework started to heat.  
  
Moments later she was join in the pool by Sirius. Sirius chased her across the lengthy pool, splashing lously, in a lame attempt to "act" scary. He cornered her at the other end.  
  
"Did you really think you could escpae me that easily?" He asked, in a mock- superhero voice.  
  
He pressed her up against the edge of the pool with his own body, Renae giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as Sirius leant forward to kiss her.  
  
Their lips only just touched when they heard loud clapping and whistles from behind Renae.  
  
They looked up to see James and Peter as the source of the unwelcome disturbance.  
  
"Don't you guys get too into it," James teased loudly, so Lily and Remus could hear. "I've gotta swim in that pool too."  
  
Sirius grasped the nearest empty beer can from the pool's edge and pegged it at James, which hit their bestfriend on the bead as he and Peter tried to cease their choking laughter.  
  
"Now where were we?" Sirius asked Renae, smiling down at her.  
  
~~~  
  
It was amazingly warm by the pool, considering the fact that it was winter and James' house should have been decked in freezing cold snow.  
  
The warmness was due to the spell which Mr. Potter had cast over his property so the six of them wouldn't be kept locked up inside while they were away; Mr. and Mrs. Potter had a fair idea of what bored teenagers can get up to.  
  
An owl flew over the roof of the mansion and landed on a poolside table near James. James and Peter's game deceased as James walked over to the owl, he looked down at the letter he had just untied from the important-looking owl's leg.  
  
It had a Hogwarts stamp on the back, which the other five of them were staring at in curiousity.  
  
He, James, seemed to read the letter twice because it took his a while to lower the letter, either that or it was that unbelievable.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked, she and Remus had come over to their side of the pool upon the owl's arrival.  
  
All eyes were on James as he looked up at them, horror in his eyes. He passed the letter to Lily, and took a seat, his head in his hands.  
  
"He cannot be serious," Lily exclaimed. She dropped the letter as if it were on fire. Remus sighed and picked up the letter, reading aloud for the benefit of Sirius and Renae.  
  
Dear James,  
  
I believe you and your friends have requested a mision and as you, and your friends, are junior members of the order I have declined in the past.  
  
Yes, I am aware of the fact that Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius black and Renae Sarai are currently holidaying at your residence. And I have a mission for you all.  
  
If you are unaware, there are current difficulties at Hogwarts, which I am forbidden to disclose in a letter. Due to these difficulties I am forced to temporarily evactuae the school, the evactuation will only last for the rest of the holidays. A further problem had risen due to this evactuation, I have four students whom are unable to return home at this present time.  
  
I have assigned them lodging in your residence for the remaining two weeks of the Christmas Holidays, they will be arriving via the Knight Bus at eight PM tonight.  
  
Yours Faithfully,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Renae turned her head from Remus to find Sirius staring at her. "It could be worse," Remus said.  
  
"It does get worse," James told him, "You didn't read the P.S."  
  
Remus looked at the bottom of the letter, his eyes widened.  
  
"What is it?" Renae asked curiously.  
  
"Dumbledore says the students are Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black and Severus Snape."  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius yelled, punching the inside of the pool.  
  
They all knew this was going to be far worse for Sirius. Narcissa was his hateful cousin and Regulus was his vicious little brother.  
  
They both dispised and picked on Sirius, like the rest of his evil family.  
  
"It'll be fine," Renae said, brushing his hair back soothingly with her fingers. She laid her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I promise."  
  
Sirius kissed her on top of her head, hugging her in his arms, tightly. "I hope you're right."  
  
~~~  
  
Review and tell me what you think of the story that wouldn't just let me sleep, okay? I love to heard about my faults when someone reviews, it helps me improve, so fire away. Flames welcome, I always love a challenge.  
  
~Thai. 


	2. Unbelieveable

Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Summary: Renae Sarai, in her 7th year at Hogwarts, girlfriend of Sirius Black, friend of the marauders and admired by the world's greasiest git, unfortunately. People say crushes are harmless, well in this case it's not. And that's exactly what this crush leads to a case, a rape case. MWPP Era, Rape, occasional OOC, you've been warned.  
  
A/N: I'm very aware that Narcissa shouldn't know about Sirius being an animagus, but in this fic she does, k.  
  
Last time:  
  
Remus looked at the bottom of the letter, his eyes widened.  
  
"What is it?" Renae asked curiously.  
  
"Dumbledore says the students are Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black and Severus Snape."  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
As if by magic, and they wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore, the door-bell rung at eight PM on the dot. The grandfather clock in the main hall hadn't even finished it's dongs.  
  
"Are you going to get that?" Lily asked James, almost violently.  
  
James sighed, "Fine, but you're coming. I'll probably hex them all the moment they step foot in my house."  
  
Lily grumbled and got to her foot, pulling James behind her.  
  
Renae had Sirius tense behind her when they doorbell rang. She turned to look up at him and took one of his hands in hers. His hands were shaking slightly and his eyes kept darting to the door of the family room, a cross between angry and horrified look on his face.  
  
"You okay, babe?" Renae asked.  
  
Sirius looked down at herm his features grew warm, but the cold look in his eyes couldn't seem to be covered.  
  
"Fine," Sirius said, his voice not his own. He took a sip of the beer in his other hand and placed it on her chest. "So sorry," He teased, smiling. Renae had jumped at the sudden coldness.  
  
she elbowed him lighty then softly pressed her lips against him. Sirius ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, as if asking permission to kiss her properly.  
  
Renae pulled away when she heard Lily and James explaining in the corridor outside the room. It wasn't because people were going to be there, Remus and Peter were already in the room, it was the people that were with their friends that made her do it.  
  
Renae gave him a look which said, 'later,' when he made a puppy face. She kissed him one more time before the four Slytherins and two Gryffindors entered the family room.  
  
"Is it like kissing a dog?" Narcissa asked Renae as she glared at her cousin.  
  
Renae scowled at her, "Why don't you asked Lucius, he's the one who's been kissing a bitch," Renae shot.  
  
Narcissa reached into her pocket for her wand, but Snape laid a hand on her shoulder, as if warning her not to. Instead Narcissa took a seat on Lucius' lap, kissing him deeply.  
  
Renae ignored them and turned back to Sirius. He was scowling at Snape, she didn't know why and decided to distract him.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to get some more drinks," She announced, getting up.  
  
"I'll come," Sirius said, taking her bait, as she had predicted.  
  
"Can I get you a beer?" She asked Snape and Regulus, ignoring Narcissa and Lucius.  
  
"Sure," Snape replied, with what Renae thought was a smile. She figured she was imagining things because Snape never smiled at anyone, unless it was evilly.  
  
She took Sirius' hand and led him into the kitchen, which was down the corridor.  
  
The Potters' had the usual muggle appliances, Mrs Potter thought it was silly to not use technology that was avaliable, just because they were magical.  
  
Renae crossed to the refridgerator, grabbed a six-pack from a lower shelf and turned. Sirius was blocking her way.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't want to go back in there," He admitted to her, looking down slightly.  
  
Renae looked up into her boyfriend's sad blue eyes, running a hand through his jet-black hair.  
  
"You have to," She told him, sympathetically.  
  
"No I don't," Sirius replied stubbornly.  
  
He looked at his feet some more. "I can't handle it."  
  
"Just stick to it for an hour or so," Renae said softly, stepping closer to him.  
  
"Nae, you don't know what it's like, everytime I see them..." Renae put a hand to his lips.  
  
"I understand, but do you want them to think you're a coward, who can't stand up to them?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Exactly," Renae said, cutting him off. "Here take this," she put the six- pack in his hands and picked up a second, there were ten of them after all. "Let's get this started," She picked up a soda can for Lily, who didn't like to drink as much as the rest of them, and they left the kitchen.  
  
The rest of the night went rather uneventful. Everyone, except Lily, got rather drunk, which was what they had expected to happen. The clock struck midnight.  
  
"It's getting late," Renae said loudly, "We'll head off to bed."  
  
She took Sirius' hand and led him out of the room.  
  
"I was watching the match," Sirius protested, James had put on a taped match from his quidditch collection, which had seemed to make Sirius forget their Slytherin guests.  
  
"Fine, go back to the match, you can sleep in your own bed tonight."  
  
Sirius seemed torn between two things he loved, Renae and quidditch. Renae wasn't very happy that it had taken him so long to give in to her, over quidditch.  
  
They entered the room James had given her to use as she heard Sirius mutter, "Quidditch never makes me give you up," under his breath.  
  
She removed her shirt and J.Lo style track-pants to change into her sleeping tank-top and she could almost hear the thought being erased from Sirius' mind.  
  
She had just slipped the top over her head which Sirius was dragging her to the bed.  
  
"Sirius!" She protested, giggling, as he dropped her on the bed. She slowly slipped under the covers.  
  
Sirius joined her immediately, making her laugh even more.  
  
He moved closer to her, slipping his hands under her shirt. He began to kiss her neck, which Renae stopped him.  
  
"What?" He asked, almost irritated.  
  
Renae scowled at him momentarily.  
  
"Do you have your-?" She indicated down.  
  
"My what? My condom?" He asked.  
  
Renae gave him her 'what-do-you-think?' look and wondered if it was the drink that was making him thick.  
  
Sirius sighed and leant over to his side of the bed, grabbing his wallet off the bedside table. "Oh no!" He exclaimed loudly.  
  
"What?" Renae asked, trying to look over his broad shoulder.  
  
"I'm all out," Sirius told her, placing his wallet back on the table. He turned back to her, smiling.  
  
"I sure hope you don't think you're getting any without that," Renae remarked, crossed her hands over her chest.  
  
Sirius stared at her, horrofoed. "Nae, you can't be serious."  
  
"Dead serious," She told him.  
  
"But Nae-"  
  
"Sirius, you remember what I said before?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Don't I ever, you said we had to be careful, that we weren't read to take this risk."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that we have to trust each other and keep to the commitment."  
  
"And are you breaking that?" Renae asked.  
  
"It's not breaking, it's... Resetting boundaries."  
  
Renae was scowling darkly now. "I can't believe you," She shot. "You're twisting this for your comfort."  
  
"Nae," Sirius said, "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Then what was it like?"  
  
Sirius hesitated, "I just want to show you I love you."  
  
"So you're saying relationships are built on love?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius replied, not seeing where she was heading.  
  
"So our relationship must be built on sex, if that's the only way we show we love each other."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Sirius said, repeating himself.  
  
"Now are you saying I don't get it?" Renae shot.  
  
"You're twisting my words," Sirius said angrily.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Renae snapped at the door, unlocking the door with her wand, as they were seventeen, they could legally use magic outside of Hogwarts.  
  
James opened the door and stuck his head in.  
  
"Not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked, his eyes twinkling mischeviously.  
  
"No," Renae said angrily.  
  
James continued to grin. "Belle, Lily wants to know id she can borrow your CD's."  
  
"Sure," Renae told him, in a less angry tone. She got out of bed and picked her CD case out of her trunk and took it to James.  
  
He winked at her before saying, "You two have fun."  
  
He closed the door, smiling all the while.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, obviously remembering something. He leapt out of the bed and yanked the door open, rushing to catch James, as Renae guessed.  
  
Renae figured it had something to do with the quidditch match and climbed back into bed, getting comfortable.  
  
Sirius soon returned and threw something on his pillow. Renae lifted her head to see what it was, picked it up and threw it at Sirius in disgust.  
  
"You asked James?" she snapped.  
  
Sirius' smile faded. "I thought you'd be happy," He said, ignorant as always.  
  
"No, you're the happy one," She said, getting out of the bed again. she walked to the door, throwing it open. "I think I need to have some time alone," she shot, inclining her her towards the open doorway.  
  
"You're kicking me out?" Sirius asked, blinking at her.  
  
"Why don't you spend the night with your condom-buddie James?" she shot.  
  
sirius gaped at her. "Fine," He said, picking up his clothes and storming out of the room.  
  
Renae slammed the door and threw herself on her pillow, trying to hold back tears, then finding herself unsuccessful.  


  
  
I know, its so short, but ya still gotta tell me what ya think, you can tell me it was short if ya want.  
  
Thai. 


End file.
